Disney is coming
by The Sea Fox
Summary: Scenes from game of thrones with disney characters
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

The scenes I have used are the ones from game of thrones season 3 when Arya Gendry and Hotpie meet the Brotherhood Without Banners and are taken to their hidout in the cave.

The idea of this story is based somewhat on the YouTube video The Magical Red Wedding.

Here is some of the cast. The rest is a surprise.

Arya: played by Anna

Gendry: played by Kristoff

Hotpie: played by Sven

PART ONE

CHAPTER 1

Anna Kristoff and Sven, trudged through the forest at a very slow past.

"Can't you walk any faster? " Kristoff asked Anna.

I've been walking all night ever since we escaped from that castle , " Anna replied as she did her best to keep up with Kristoff and his reindeer. "Can't we rest now?"

"No, the king's men are probably looking for us right now," said Kristoff as he continued walking. "We must keep going until we are out of the forest. Once we have crossed the Red Fork River, we'll be save in the north.

"And then what?" Asked Anna.

"Then I turn you over to your friends, get my reward, and buy me a new sleigh for Sven," Kristoff said as he then put his arm around Sven's neck and said to him. "We'll then head for the Wall and restart our ice business, right boy?"

"It'll be just like the good old days, just me, and my favorite person in the world, you Kristoff," Sven answered, although it was Kristoff who was really talking.

"Thanks buddy," Kristoff said back to his reindeer.

Anna just rolled her eyes, she still couldn't understand why Kristoff talked to his reindeer or why he would pretend his reindeer was talking back. If she could she would have left him and his reindeer after they escaped the castle Harrenhal, but with the Westergaards, and the Weseltons all looking for her, the only place that was safe for her was in the north where the free kingdoms lead by Prince Charming, and the northern tribes lead by Ellina the Bear Queen, have united to resist the tyrannical rule of the Westergaards.

"Can't we just ride on your reindeer?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"His name is Sven," Kristoff said back to her. "And no. He can't carry both of us."

"Then how about just me?" Anna asked.

"If you are tired, then you should not have brought that sword," Kristoff said referring to the sword Anna had taken with her when they left Harrenhal and was now having trouble carrying.

"We may need to protect ourselves, and since you wouldn't bring a sword, I did," Anna said.

"I've never wielded a sword in my life. Besides, all I've ever needed is what I'm carrying now," said Kristoff talking about the rope, the small ice picks, and the lute he had slung over his shoulder or strapped to his back.

"I'm just saying as long as we've got a reindeer, we could let him carry some of the load," said Anna.

"Quiet," Kristoff then said suddenly as he and Sven stopped.

"No," said Anna now losing all patience with this man. "I am tired, and if you want me to keep going you have to-"

"Shhhh! There's someone up ahead," Kristoff said. He and Sven then took cover behind some large rocks.

Anna soon joined them as she could now hear someone talking- no singing, somewhere in front of them. After listening for a while Anna could make out some of the words to the song.

"I've got a dream! I've got a dream!" Anna heard. She then realized it was not just one, but several people singing.

Anna, Kristoff, and Sven peeked around the rocks to see who it was singing and saw several men walking through the forest towards where the three were hiding

All of the men were big and strong looking, bigger than even Kristoff. The men all wore similar brown leather and fur clothing that looked dirty and worn. The men looked even worse than their clothes, and all of them carried weapons of different kinds

"Who are they?" Anna asked.

"Bandits or thugs," said Kristoff as he stared at them. "Best let them pass without them seeing us."

Anna agreed since none of the men she saw looked friendly. But then the one who was leading the thugs, a man with a hook hand, and a bald head, suddenly raised his good hand to signal the others to stop as he then began to scan the area ahead of them.

'There's no way that he knows we are hiding here' Anna thought to herself, but then, the thug leader pulled out a small ax and threw it at the pile of rocks where Anna, Kristoff, and Sven were.

The ax's blade barley missed Anna's head as it flew past her and hit a tree. Anna gasped as she and her companions pulled back their heads behind the rocks.

"I know you're there," said the hook thug. "Come out now or the next one will hit your head!"

Scared and unsure of what to do, Anna just did as she was told and walked out from behind the rocks. Kristoff and Sven remained hidden however.

When the thugs saw Anna, they all walked up and stood over her, looking down and smiling viciously at her.

"Well, well. What do we have here boys?" Said the hook thug. He then asked Anna. "And what's a little girl doing way out here?"

"That's none of your business, just leave me alone and I won't hurt you" said Anna trying her best to sound brave while she lifted her sword at the thugs.

The thugs however, only laughed at Anna's attempts to hold her sword steady as the hook thug then said to her. "Put that down girl before you cut yourself, and tell your two friends to come out as well."

"What friends?" Anna asked.

"The one behind the rocks and smells like a barn, and his reindeer," the hook thug said referring to Kristoff and Sven who both thought they had remained undetected.

With no point to stay hidden, Kristoff and Sven came out from behind the rocks to join Anna facing the thugs. Kristoff now holding one of his ice picks as a weapon, said to them. "We don't want any trouble. Just be on your way and we will go with ours."

"No trouble eh?" The hook thug asked amused. "Well then, why don't you tell us what you are doing so far from Harrenhal?"

"How did you know we were from Harrenhal?" Anna asked surprised.

"There's no other settlement for miles around where such a fine sword could have come from," the hook thug explained. "And now you three are coming with us."

"We aren't going anywhere with you," said Kristoff.

"Oh yeah, tough boy?" The hook thug said as he took a step towards them with his ax raised.

Kristoff stood his ground but was clearly scared as the hook thug approached him. But before anything could happen someone called out. "Wait!" And everyone turned to see a person walk out from among the thugs.

Anna saw that the person was short and very thin compared to all the thugs but wore similar clothing to theirs but also wore a cloak and hood. Anna then saw the person's face beneath the hood and realized that it was a young and beautiful woman, no more than a few years older than Anna.

The young woman looked at Anna, Kristoff, and Sven then said. "There is no reason to be scared, we won't hurt you. You all look tired and hungry. Come with us, we can give you food and rest, for you and your reindeer."

Both Anna and Kristoff were surprised at what the woman said, the thugs also didn't look happy, but said nothing.

"Um, thank you, but we are not hungry," said Kristoff to the woman. "So we will not be coming you-"

Before Kristoff could finish what he was saying, Anna suddenly spoke up. "We'll join you," she then left Kristoff's side to stand with the woman.

"What?" Said a shocked Kristoff to Anna. "No we're not. We aren't going anywhere with-" Kristoff stopped talking as Sven now left him to join Anna with the woman. "Sven!" He cried feeling betrayed. Sven looked faced Kristoff with a look that told him he was hungry. "

The woman smiled as she began to pat Sven across the face and said to Kristoff. "Looks like your friends are coming, are you?"

Kristoff's shoulders slumped as he slowly walked over to join the rest while mumbling the word "traitor"

"Right then," the woman said. "What are you names?"

"You don't need to know our names," Kristoff said.

"My name is Anna. And this is Kristoff and Sven," Anna said while Kristoff glared at her.

The woman smiled again at Anna and said. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Repunzel." She then gestured to the thugs around her. "And these men and I are the Brotherhood Without Banners."

CHAPTER 2

Repunzel and the thugs led Anna, Kristoff and Sven out of the forest, and to to a pub called the Snuggly Duckling, where the band stopped for breakfast. The thugs sat all around the pub while Anna and Kristoff sat in a corner with Repunsel and the hook thug sitting across from them. While Sven stayed outside in the the pub's stables.

After feeding Sven a few carrots, Kristoff returned to sit next to Anna while Repunzel said to them. "So you two are brother and sister from the north who came here to visit a family member when the war started. You then tried to return to your home when you got captured by Westergaard soldiers and was brought to Harrenhal?"

"That is right," said Kristoff as he began to eat his meal.

"That still doesn't explain how you escaped from that castle," Repunzel then said.

"We slipped past the guards at night," Kristoff answered quickly.

"Westergaard soldiers are never that lazy to simply slip past them," the hook thug said suspiciously. He then pointed his hook at Kristoff. "You know what I think? I think you two are Westergaard spies!"

"Do we look like spies?" Kristoff asked the hook thug.

"No, which makes it the perfect cover, because no one would believe two idiots and a reindeer were working for the King of the Southern Isles," the hook thug said. Kristoff was about to protest when the hook thug leaned forward and had the tip of his hook right up to Kristoff's face then said. "Do you know what we do to spies around these parts?"

"Stop it" Repunzel commanded the hook thug, but then Kristoff suddenly knocked the hook away from him, then stood up from his chair while pulling out his ice pick.

"I don't serve under any man. And I don't like it when people point sharp things at me," Kristoff said as he now stood ready to fight the hook thug.

Seeing Kristoff armed, the other thugs stopped with what they were doing and stood up from their chairs while pulling out their weapons.

However, Repunzel suddenly got up from her seat, then pulled out something that look like a long yellow rope hidden beneath her cloak and whipped it at Kristoff. The tip of the rope, wrapped around Kristoff's pick, and Repunzel then pulled it from his hand.

As Repunzel did this, her hood came off and Kristoff and Anna could see that the woman had golden yellow hair. Kristoff then realized that it was Repunzel's long hair that she used to disarm him, since her hair was tied into one long braid that was almost ten feet in length.

With Kristoff now unarmed the thugs were about to move in on him when Repunzel said to them all. "Stop, these two are not our enemies. Go back to your eating." When the thugs did as she said, Repunzel looked at Kristoff then said. "Please, sit back down."

Kristoff reluctantly did what Repunsel asked him, and as he sat next to Anna.

"I believe what you say," Repunzel assured Kristoff sitting in her chair, she then gestured to the hook thug. "And please forgive my friend, he's just always a little suspicious with strangers."

"If you believe us, then what are you going to do to us?" Anna asked Repunsel.

"Nothing," Repunzel answered. "After you have finished your eating, you are free leave."

"Your just going to let us go?" Kristoff asked.

Repunzel nodded. "I give you my word."

"Thank you for your help," Anna said.

Repunzel shrugged. "Just be careful as you travel north. There aren't just Westergaard soldiers you have to be careful of."

"No kidding," Kristoff said while looking at the hook thug.

The hook thug was about to say something back when the door to the pub opened and in came three men who were with the thugs.

The first thug that came in, then said. "Hey everyone, look what we found!"

The thug then moved to the side for everyone to see the other two thugs come in while dragging a tied person with them.

The person the thugs were dragging into the pub, was a man but no one could see his face because his head was covered over with a sack. The man had a slender build and was of average height, but standing next to the big thugs holding him, he looked short. The man was wearing an Westergaard military uniform that was dirty and torn.

Seeing the thugs coming in with their prisoner, Repunzel and the hook thug left the table where Anna and Kristoff was to see who it was the thugs had captured.

"Well, well. And what do we have here, another Westergaard captain?" The hook thug said as he stopped and then lifted the sack off from the prisoner's head, reveling a face that was once handsome, but now looked rugged with his auburn colored hair that was filthy and had an unkept beard starting to grow across his face.

The hook thug and the others were all surprised when they recognized the man presented to them.

"Not a captain, a prince!" The hook thug declared as all the other men cheered at their prize, the Banished Prince of the Southern Isles, Hans.

Anna's heart stopped as she saw Hans. Because she once new the prince, back when she lived in Aerndelle and her sister Elsa was the queen. Anna had first met Hans on her sisters coronation, Hans first appeared to be a kind man, who Anna first felt strong feelings for. But when Elsa's secret powers were discovered, and she ran away, Anna left the care of the kingdom in Hans hands while she left to find her sister. After weeks of searching however, Anna finally gave up and returned to Arendelle, but found that kingdom of Arendelle had been attacked. Her castle had been burned down, her kingdom destroyed and her citizens were dead or gone.

Shocked and confused about with what could have happened to her home, Anna stayed in Arendelle trying to find someone or something that could explain what had happened but found no one until the next day a ship sailed into the harbor. The ship belonged to Prince Eric and he had come to search for survivors.

When Eric discovered Anna, she asked him what had happened and he explained to her that after she left to find her sister, Prince Hans had declared that both Anna and Elsa had died, and proclaimed himself King of Arendelle. Days later however, Hans oldest brother came to Arendelle with the whole Southern Isles' fleet and told Hans to hand over the kingdom to him. Hans refused to give up the kingdom so his brother attacked. After a brief battle, Arendelle fell, Hans was captured, Arendelle was ransacked and burned, and the people were taken away and enslaved.

Anna was devastated to hear that the man she trusted had betrayed her and had destroyed her home. That happened over a year ago and since then Anna had become the Exiled Princess, staying with Eric and his wife Ariel in their kingdom for a while before moving to live in King's Landing.

When the Southern Isles kingdom led a takeover in King's Landing, and the Southern Isles King proclaimed himself ruler of all the lands. Anna escaped the kingdom and try to flee north back to Prince Eric who had joined Prince Charming in the war against the Westergaards. That was when she met Kristoff and he agreed to help her in exchange for gold.

That was how she got where she was now, in a pub with the Brotherhood Without Banners, and a captured prince. But if Hans recognized her now and told the thugs she doubted they would let her go then.

Leaning close to Kristoff, Anna said. "We have to leave now."

Kristoff didn't argue, he was just as eager to leave these thugs as much as she was.

While Anna and Kristoff started to slip away towards the exit, the hook thug faced Hans who glared back with a face full of malice.

"You are certainly a long way from home prince," the hook thug said smiling. "Oh wait. I forgot, your father banished you. Which means you no longer are a prince, or have a home. Which makes you, nothing now."

"I could say the same about you," Hans spat back.

The hook thug's smile disappeared as he then raised his hook about to slash the prince when Repunzel stopped him and said. "No."

The hook thug looked furious that Repunzel wouldn't let him strike the prince, and Hans smiled at this. "So you take orders from a woman do you?"

Stepping in front of the prince, Repunzel said to him. "Yes, I am a woman," she then punched him hard in the face and blood began to trickle from his nose. "And you have more to fear from me than anyone else in this room."

Hans coughed as he looked back at Repunzel with hat in his eyes when he then noticed a girl walking towards the pub's back door. Even though she had her back to him, he recognized her strawberry blonde hair.

"You girl!" Hans shouted at Anna and everyone looked at her as she stopped and slowly turned around to face them all

Seeing Anna's face, Hans looked at Repunzel and asked. "What are you doing with the Arendelle princess?"

Everyone then looked at Anna in silence as they realized who she really was.

"Princess Anna," Repunzel then said. "I thought your name sounded familiar. "

CHAPTER 3

"You said you were going to let us go," Anna said to Repunzel as she and the thugs now stood outside the pub, readying their horses, and preparing to leave. While two thugs held Anna and Kristoff to keep them from running away.

"And you said you both were brother and sister from the north," said Repunzel as she saddled her horse. "I guess we're both liers."

"But why are you taking me to?" Kristoff asked.

"I like to know more about you before I let you go," Repunzel answered.

Anna then looked away from Repunzel and at two other thugs dragging Hans with them to the back of an wagon. "What are you going to do with the prince?" She asked.

"He's no longer a prince," said the hook thug next to her. "And what we plan to do is bring him to justice."

With her horse now ready, Repunzel walked up to Anna with a small sack in her hands.

"What is that for?" Anna asked.

"It's a sack to cover your head so you can't see," said Repunzel.

"Why?" Asked Anna.

"Trust me. It's better you do not see where we're going," said Repunzel as she then put the sack over Anna's head. The thugs did the same with Kristoff and Hans.

Anna then felt herself get picked up and placed on Repunzel's horse with her. Kristoff was placed on his reindeer, and the whole band rode away from the pub

Anna wasn't sure how long they had been traveling, but she was sure it was well over an hour when they stopped somewhere in the forest. The group then dismounted from their horses and reindeer, then lead Anna, Kristoff and Hans deeper into the trees until they came to a waterfall and a cave hidden behind it.

The thugs brought their prisoners deep inside the cave where their hideout was. Then removed the sacks from Anna and Kristoff's heads.

Anna looked around the section of the cave they were in, which was a large chamber with the only lights coming from torches and a big fire in the middle of the room. Scattered everywhere in the chamber where weapons, pieces of armor, supplies, and gear all collected and stored here by the Brotherhood Without Banners in their fight against the Westergaards and the Weseltons.

As the thugs and Repunzel gathered inside the chamber with their prisoners, one thug removed the sack from Hans head. As the Banished Prince looked around the room and at the thugs, he grinned cruelly and said. "You all look like band of lowly thieves and petty criminals."

"Most of us were thieves and criminals before we joined up against your father the king," said the hook thug.

"You are all still just thieves and criminals," Hans said, his voice full of malice. "You think carrying a rusty sword makes you warriors?"

"No," said a new voice, and Anna saw a man walk out from the shadows of the cave into the light. The man looked to be about the same heights as Hans, with dark hair, a goatee, and a lean build, but still looked strong.

The man's face wss quite handsome especially compared to the other thugs, but was scarred and he wore a patch over his right eye.

The man did not wear fur clothing like the thugs, but wore clothing from the cities. Though like the thugs, it looked dirty and worn.

When the man with the patch, stood in front of Hans, he continued saying. "Fighting in battles and wars makes you a warrior."

Seeing the man with a patch, Hans said. "I recognize you. You're that notorious thief, Flynn Rider. Although your nose looks nothing like your wanted posters."

The man called Flynn smiled and said. "Aye, you Westergaards are better at destruction and death, than you are at drawing a nose."

"Very fortunate for the Westergaards," Hans said sarcastically. "So why are you here with the rest of these low life?"

"I am the leader of the Brotherhood Without Banners," Flynn answered. "And we are on a mission to protect the people of these lands from you Westergaards. Even if it means killing all of you."

Hans almost laughed at this. "You're going to war against my family?" He asked. "You're mad. The Westergaads resources and wealth is near infinite. You are outnumbered a thousand to one. You're all fools!"

"The odds are against us," Flynn agreed. "And we most certainly will die. But our cause is well worth dying for."

"You cause?" Hans asked unbelieving. "So what, you saying you found god or something?"

Flynn nodded and said. "Or something. And now we will fight every Westergaad in these lands. Including you."

"Haven't you heard thief? I am no longer a Westergaad," Hans said mockingly

"Despite what your father has said, you are still his son, you are still a Westergaad and you are still accountable for your past crimes," Flynn said his voice rising.

"Is it a crime to be a Westergaad?" Hans asked

"No, but murdering innocent people is," Flynn said.

Hans frowned at Flynn and said. "I have never murdered people."

"An entire kingdom was destroyed because of you. The Kingdom of Arendelle. A lot of innocent people were slaughtered then," Flynn said.

"That wasn't me," Hans said shaking his head. "That was my brother who attacked and burned Arendelle to the ground."

"You oldest brother, also known as the Monster of the Southern Isles, attacked because you refused to give up the kingdom you've stolen from its rightful ruler," said the hook thug to Hans. "Because of your greed and selfishness, an entire kingdom was ransacked and its people were sold to foreign counties as slaves."

"It's not a crime to be greedy and selfish," said Hans as he then looked around the room and said to everyone. "Yes I tried to steal the Arendelle kingdom. And yes the kingdom got destroyed because I wouldn't give it up to my brother when he came for it. But if you think the Monster of the Southern Isles would have done differently if I had turned over the kingdom to him, you are wrong. My brother only interest in Arendelle was removing as an competitor in our trading business." Hans then looked at Flynn and continued saying. "Which is why I ordered Arendelle to fight my brother. It was the only way to protect it from him. If the Duke of Weselton had not betrayed me and allowed Westergaad soldiers into the castle, Arendelle would still be here today."

"But under your rule," Flynn pointed out.

Hans shrugged and said. "Better me than that ice witch."

She was not a witch!" Said Anna as she stepped forward and said to Hans. "She was my sister and the Queen. And you came to Arendelle for the sole purpose of stealing the throne away from her by marrying me then killing her to become king."

Looking down at Anna, Hans smiled with such evil that Anna wondered how she ever could have thought she onced loved him

"True," Hans admitted. "I had planned to marry you then kill your sister. But I never did." Hans then looked at Flynn. "So if you are planning to execute me, then do it. But don't call me a murderer, for I am no such thing."

"You murdered Oaken and his family!" Anna shouted, her voice on the edge of breaking with sorrow. All the talk about her home brought back painful memories. Everyone in the cave heard her outburst and looked at her while she then said. "When I left Arendelle to look for my sister, I came across the merchant Oaken and his family, living in the woods. He helped me on my journey. But when I came back after searching for Elsa, I found two men at hiss house and they had just killed him and his family. They tried to kill me two, but were attacked by a pack of wolves."

Anna then walked up to Hans until her face was just inches away from his then said. "You may not have killed them yourself, but their blood is on your hands."

Hearing this Flynn asked Hans. "Is this true, did you order men to find and kill the princess and anyone else they found?"

"No!" Declared Hans. "I never told my men to do such a thing. All I did tell them was to bring some sort of evidence to suggest that both sisters were dead."

"That's a lie!" said Anna. "The men told me themselves they had orders to kill me and my sister."

"Then it was probably the Duke of Weselton," Hans said defensively. "That man always was jealous of your kingdom."

"No! It was him," Anna cried desperately to the thugs in the cave. "I know it was him. He's a muderer."

"Believe all you want princess. I didn't kill the merchant, and unless you can find some evidence against me, you cannot prove I did it," Hans said.

"You are right," Flynn said to Hans. "You have benn accused of muder. But no one here knows the truth, so we will put your life in the hands of fate," Flynn then looked at Hans right in the eyes. "I sentence you to trial by combat."

Hearing his sentence, Hans relaxed since he was a master sword fighter. "Alright then, who will it be?" He asked looking at all the thugs. "Will it be you hook? Or perhaps the rest of you?" When no one volunteered to fight this well known sword master, Hans then scuffed and looked at Anna. "Or is the Princess the only one brave enough to fight me?"

"Aye," said Flynn looking at Anna. "She probably is," he then faced Hans. "But it will be me you fight."

CHAPTER 4

"Alright everyone," said the hook thug to everyone in the cave. "This is a fight to decide the fate of the accused. Under no circumstances is anyone to get evolved. This is a fight to the death or until one yields. Are the combatants ready?"

Anna saw that Hans has been untied and was given a sword and shield. After giving the sword a few swings he said with full confidence. "Ready."

Anna then looked at Flynn and saw Repunzel walk up to him and had him a frying pan. When Flynn reached out to take it, she whispered to him. "Be careful."

"I will," Flynn said as he then kissed her on the cheek. Flynn then took the frying pan and began to pour a sticky black oil over it. To Anna's amazement, Flynn then held the pan over the a torch until the black oil caught fire and he now wielded a flaming frying pan in one hand and a sword in the other.

Hans at first looked a little off guard when he saw Flynn's fiery weapon. But he soon got over it as Flynn approached him. Hans then roared as he charged at Flynn, swinging his sword at the thief.

Flynn saw the incoming blade and deflected it with his pan. He then tried to strike the prince with his sword, but Hans blocked it with his shield.

Taking a step back, Hans then went on the offence again. Cutting, slashing and thrusting with his sword all the while advancing forward at the thief.

Flynn stuck to defensive tactics, deflecting or dodging Hans attacks, before throwing his own counterattacks, coming close to landing several fatal blows, but the prince was able to block them just in time.

But when Flynn tried to hit Hans with his pan, and the prince blocked it with his sword. The flames from the pan got very close to Hans face. Startling him and forcing him back. But Flynn did not advance on the prince but stood there smiling.

Seeing Flynn with such confidence on his face, Hans flew into a rage and charged at him again. Hans then struck and locked his sword against Flynn's pan. Flynn tried to strike Hans but Hans then locked his shield against Flynn's sword

With their weapons now locked, Hans then brought up his foot and kicked Flynn in the stomach, knocking him back off his feet. But the thief rolled backwards with the fall and then he was back on his feet before the prince could take advantage of his opponent on the ground. Bringing them back to where they were before, exchanging, blocking or dodging blows.

Watching all this, Anna saw that both combatants were skilled fighters, but Hans was clearly the better swordsman.

Hans, who had been training in sword art since he was a little boy. Was able to wield his sword with such speed and grace. His footwork was excellent and his forms were masterful.

Flynn was agile and light on on his feet. Allowing him to stay one step ahead of the prince's deadly sword. Though Flynn may never had a proper trainer, he had more experience fighting in life or death situations. And even though he was not very good at handling a sword, there was no one who could wield a frying pan with such skill as he.

When Hans tried again to thrust his sword through Flynn, the thief sidestepped, then rammed his shoulder into the side of the prince, pushing Hans into the big fireplace.

Hans cried out in fear and pain as he narrowly avoided walking right into the flames. But escaped with only getting slightly burnt.

Walking away from the fire, Hans then kicked a bucket at Flynn's face. Taking the thief off guard, and then the prince lunged at him, trying to deliver the final blow but only managed to disarm the sword from Flynn's hand.

Now armed only with his flaming frying pan, Flynn continued to deflect or dodge Han attacks, before he delivered a powerful counter strike with his pan that shattered Hans shield, and forced the stun prince back.

But Flynn gave Hans no time to recover. Instantly the thief began throwing attack after attack at the prince. Forcing Hans even further back until he was up against the wall of the cave.

Flynn then locked his pan with Hans sword then pressed it against Hans' chest, pining the prince to the wall. With the flames from the pan so close to Hans, the prince's left sleeve caught fire and began to spread across his arm.

Now on fire, Hans screamed in panic and pain as he used all his strength to push Flynn off and away from him, he then tried to put out the flames on his arm.

But despite his efforts, Hans couldn't put out the fire on his arm and soon his guard was completely dropped against Flynn as he tried to exstinwish the flames. But Flynn made no move to finish him.

With the prince now burning, it appeared obvious to everyone watching that Hans was going to lose. And the thugs began to chat rhythmically. "Guilty! Guilty! Guilty!" Signaling that Hans was guilty of murder and was about to face justice. But even now, Flynn stood still and watched.

It was all too much for Anna. Ever since she had lost her home, she rue the day she met Hans and had always hoped that one day, she would see the prince face justice for what he did to her. But now with Hans here, so close to finally pay for his crimes, she couldn't stand watching him live any longer with Flynn still not going for the kill.

"KILL HIM!" She head herself beg to Flynn.

Hearing Anna's plea, Flynn then finally lunged forward, bringing his pan down on Hans' head.

But at the last second, Hans saw the attack and blocked it with his sword. The prince then punched the thief in the face with his burning hand. Stunning Flynn so much, that he fell back on his knees.

Screaming in pain and in anger, Hans then gripped his sword with both hands and stepped up to Flynn, bringing his sword down with all his might.

On his knees, Flynn saw that he couldn't dodge Hans strike. So he brought his frying pan up to block it.

But when the sword struck the pan, the blade cut right through it and continued downward until it hit Flynn's shoulder. Cutting deep into the thief's body.

Instantly, the cave was dead silent. No one said anything as they all stared in horror at what Hans had done to Flynn.

The severed frying pan fell from Flynn's hand as his lifeless eyes rolled back and the thief collapsed onto the the ground. He died before his head hit the rocks.

With his opponent now dead, Hans fell to the ground as well as he began to put out the last of the flames from his severely burnt arm, while grunting and moaning in pain.

"Eugene no!" Repunzel suddenly cried as she ran up and fell to her knees next to Flynn's body. "No! No please don't die! Please don't leave me Eugene!" Repunzel then did something very strange. She took her long golden hair and placed it on Flynn"s wound, then began chanting the words. "Flower gleam and glow. Let your power shine..."

Anna did not see what happened next. Because she then grabbed a knife from nearby and ran at Hans, intending to kill him there

"Anna don't!" Kristoff shouted when he saw what she was going to do, then he ran and tackled Anna to the ground before she could reach the prince.

"No!" Anna cried as she tried to struggle from Kristoff to get to Hans. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Despite all the pain he was in as he laid on the ground. Hans looked at Anna and wickedly smiled triumphantly while saying. "Looks like fate has smiled upon me today princess."

"BURN IN H***!" Anna cried out in fury at Hans.

"He will," said a voice, and Anna, Kristoff and Hans all turned to see who it was. All three stared in unbelieving amazement to see that it was Flynn who had spoken. No longer dead, his wound now healed and he sat there looking at Hans with Repunzel sitting next to Flynn. "But not today."

END OF PART ONE

Don't expect any updates soon.


	2. Chapter 2

PART TWO

CHAPTER ONE

Several hours had passed since the fight between Flynn and Hans. The time was now nightfall. The prince was now sitting in a caged prison inside the cave. Flynn was with the hook thug and the few other captains of the Brotherhood Without Banners, to plan their next move against the Westergaards. And Kristoff and Sven were gone.

After the combat trial, Kristoff admitted he was really trying to return Anna to her friends in the north and get a reward. But Flynn told Kristoff that Anna would be staying with the Brotherhood, Flynn then offered Kristoff a place among the brotherhood.

But Kristoff angrily said that he, "Serves under no man, especially thieves."

After refusing Flynn's offer, a sack was placed back over Kristoff's head, and he was lead out of the cave by the thugs with his reindeer.

Now alone with the Brotherhood Without Banners. Anna joined Repunzel, as the woman led her to a isolated chamber in the cave where a small waterfall was trickling into a shallow pool.

"What is this place?" Anna asked.

"This is where I go to wash my hair," explained Repunzel while she began to remove her boots then pulled up her fur and leather skirt up to her knees and tied it. "But it's quite a task, and I could really use some help doing it. Will you help me?"

Anna at first was a little surprised to hear that. After spending so long trying to survive by hiding or running from soldiers, it seemed strange that she would do something as common as help a girl wash her hair.

The last time she ever did something like that was when she was living with Ariel in her kingdom. They both would go swimming in the ocean and go exploring the bottom where all the sea life was together. Those memories felt like they were from so long ago, before the land was plunged into chaos and war.

"Ah, sure. Okay," said Anna as she began to take off her shoes then rolled up her skirt. When she was done, Repunzel was already standing in the shallow pool, and started to unbraid her hair.

'How hard can it be to wash her hair anyways,' Anna thought as she wadded into the pool, the water went up past her ankles.

When Repunzel had undone the last braid of her hair. Anna now felt herself choke on her own words when she saw just how long Repunzel's hair really was.

Now hanging all loose, Repunzel's hair length was well over seventy feet long as it all piled in the water around the woman.

Sitting on a small rock in the middle of the pool, Repunzel then pulled out a brush and some hair ointment, and began clean all the dirt, filth, and blood from when she healed Flynn's wound, out of her hair.

When Anna joined her, Repunzel handed her another brush, and both began to clean Repunzel's hair.

After what felt like forever, the two girls were almost done with washing Repunzel's hair

Anna felt exhausted as she did her best to stay dry while she sat on a different rock and scrubbed Repunzel's hair, when she accidentally dropped the hair she was working on and it splashed water everywhere.

"Aahh!" Anna cried as she got wet, then she just sat there feeling depressed when she then felt more water splashed at her from the side.

Anna turned to see Repunzel's sitting on her rock casually brushing her hair with a smirk on her face.

Knowing that Repunzel splashed her on purpose, Anna scooped some water in her hands and tossed it at Repunzel.

Repunzel gasped in surprise and looked at Anna who was smiling at her.

Repunzel then gripped her hair and whipped it up, causing her hair to rise up then come crashing down in the pool, splashing water all over Anna.

Anna cleared the water from her eyes and saw that Repunzel had gone back to brushing her hair with a look that said. 'I win.'

But Anna wasn't defeated yet! Seeing a bucket laying next to the pool, Anna grabbed it, filled it with water and splashed it right into Repunzel's face. Knocking the woman off the rock and into the pool.

As she rose out of the water, Repunzel looked at Anna and saw the younger girl looking back at her, smiling smugly.

Repunzel then grabbed her own bucket, and the fight was on! Repunzel and Anna began a water duel, both girls playfully splashed water at each other. All the while laughing.

It was a little odd for Anna, having fun playing a water fight, with everything that was going on in the world and after just witnessing a man who appeared to die then come back. But she didn't care, because for what felt like the first time in forever, she was smiling, laughing, and enjoying herself. And Repunzel felt the same way.

"Hey girls!" shouted the hook thug at Anna and Repunzel as he and another thug walked into the chamber carrying a big pile of wood and arranging the wood to make a fire. "You better get out of the water soon or you'll catch a cold."

"Alright hook thug," Repunzel said looked at Anna and noticed that despite how much fun she was having, she was shivering.

"We better dry off now." Repunzel said as she began to gather up her hair.

"Okay," said Anna as she helped Repunzel carry her hair out of the water to the shore where the two thugs had lit the wood creating a giant bonfire then left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Thank you for helping me clean my hair," said Repunzel as she and Anna laid her hair near the fire to dry.

"Sure," said Anna as she sat down next to the fire to dry herself. "But I have to ask. Why is your hair so long?"

"It's...complicated," said Repunzel sitting next to the fire across from Anna. "Ever since I was born and raised in a monastery, I have never cut my hair."

"How did you end up with these thugs?" Anna asked.

"It was when I first met Flynn, back when he was a thief by himself." Repunzel answered all dreamy like. "I decided to leave my home to be with him. We were going to run far away and start a new life together."

Repunzel's face then saddened. "But then, the Westergaards attacked, and we couldn't leave. Flynn soon found himself the leader of these thugs trying to protect our home and try to drive the Westergaards out."

Seeing that look in Repunzel's eyes as she talked about Flynn, Anna then understood. "You love him."

Repunsel smiled at Anna and said. "Yes. More than anything."

"And he feels the same way about her," said someone, and the two girls saw that it was Flynn. The man was walking into the chamber towards the fire, carrying two towels.

"Thought you two could use these," said Flynn as he handed one towel to Repunzel.

"Thank you Eugene," said Repunzel as she wrapped herself in the towel.

Flynn then walked up to Anna to hand her the other towel. When Anna reached to take it, she couldn't help but stare at the man with the patch.

Flynn still wore the outfit he was wearing when he fought Hans, and his vest and shirt still had the tear where Hans struck him. Anna could easily see the scar from the prince's sword, starting from the shoulder and went down to Flynn's chest and Anna knew such a cut should have killed any man.

Seeing how Anna stared at him, Flynn grinned and said. "Do I frighten you girl?"

"No," Anna replied quickly as she snatched the towel.

"Good," said Flynn. "You have nothing to be afraid of here. You are among friends now."

"What are you going to do to me?"Anna asked while she wrapped herself.

"We will take you north, turn you over to Prince Eric and Princess Ariel and they will pay us for you," Flynn said.

"I see," said Anna frowning. "You're selling me for money."

"Aye," Flynn nodded. "We need the gold."

"I thought you said you were my friends," Anna said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't your other friend with the reindeer also taking you north for a reward?" Flynn asked.

"He wasn't my friend," Anna snapped at Flynn.

Flynn paused, then said. "Well, whoever he was. It's too bad he didn't decide to join our brotherhood." Flynn then took a seat by the fire. "We sure could have used his help fighting the Westergaards."

"And what about the prince?" Asked Anna.

"Tomorrow after his arm has healed a little, we will let him go." Answered Flynn.

"You can't let him go," Anna pleaded. "Not after all he has done."

"I'm sorry," said Flynn. "But he won the combat trial, so we have to let him leave."

Remembering the trial by combat, Anna then said to Flynn. "During the fight, I thought he killed you."

Looking at Anna, Flynn said bluntly. "He did."

"But. But then how..?" Asked Anna, unable to finish her question.

"Repunzel," said Flynn turning to the young woman. "How many times have you brought me back?"

Repunzel who had been silent this whole time, then said. "It's the power of the sun that brings you back, I'm just the vessel for which the magic resides in."

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Fine. How many times has the magical power inside you, brought me back?"

Taking a moment to think, Repunzel said. "Lets see. Five? No, this one makes six."

"Six times," Flynn breathed as he thought about each one.

"The first time was at King's Landing, when you ran into the Monster of the Southern Isles," said Repunzel.

"That's right," said Flynn remembering. "He put a lance through my heart."

"And then the second time was a knife in the belly," said Repunzel.

"Then it was an axe to the side," said Flynn.

"Next it was an arrow in the back," said Repunzel.

"And then there was that time I got captured by the Westergaards and was executed," said Flynn. He thought a moment then asked. "What was it they did to me? Hanging or a dagger to the eye?"

"Both," answered Repunzel. "First they hanged you, then they stabbed you in the eye to make sure you were dead."

"That's right," nodded Flynn. "And Hans makes six. The second time I have been killed by a Southern Isles prince."

"You'd think you'd be more careful by now," said Repunzel.

Anna after hearing all this was stunned. Looking at Flynn wide eye, she asked. "You mean to say that, you have been killed, six times?"

"That is correct," said Flynn casually.

"And you," said Anna turning to Repunzel. "Brought him back? But how?" Anna then stopped and looked at Repunzel's long golden hair piled near the fire, and remembered how Repunzel had placed her hair on Flynn's wound when she healed him.

Suddenly, it all made since to Anna. "It's your hair," she said. "It's magical!"

Sitting up from his seat, Flynn grinned at Anna and said. "You are a very clever girl. Yes, it is her hair that has the power." He then looked at Repunzel. "But it is her who truly holds the magic.'

"It's nothing really," said Repunzel humbly. "I've just saved you from death six times."

"No," said Flynn as he started to walk to where Repunzel sat. "You've done more than just save me from death. You've saved me from myself."

When Flynn reached Repunzel, he sat down behind her and gently pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her as she laid her head against his chest.

"I had spent so many years chasing empty dreams." Flynn said to Repunzel. His breath, gently touching her ear. "But when I met you, I realized I had found my true dream. And I was never going to lose it."

Repunzel closed her eyes as she enjoyed this moment in Flynn's arm, feeling safe from whatever dangers existed in the world around her.

"I can't keep doing this Eugene," Repunzel said softly.

"I know," said Flynn starring into the flames. "Every time I have come back from death, I'm a bit less."

Looking at Anna, Flynn explained what he meant. "A part of me gets left behind. Lost forever in the void. Eventually I will lose too much of myself to death and won't be able to come back."

"Which is why you've got to stop dying" Said Repunzel. "Promise me you won't die again."

"I've already promised you twice that I wouldn't die Blondie," said Flynn.

"And both times you did die," said Repunzel. "This time you will keep your word. Promise you won't leave me. Okay?"

Flynn sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his promise just like the last two times he died.

Nevertheless, Flynn leaned next to Repunzel's ear and whispered. "I promise, I will never leave you again."

Repunzel and Flynn then said nothing, but sat there together in peace. Seeing the two made Anna feel envious. Despite the horrible state the world was in, these two had found solace in each other.

Anna remembered seeing the same thing with Arial and Eric. Two people together as a family.

Anna then felt a touch of sorrow as she remembered how her family was gone. Her sister missing, and her parents lost at sea.

Remembering her father and mother, Anna then looked at Repunzel with hope in her eyes as she said. "You can bring people back from the dead. What about someone who has drowned?"

Facing Anna, the princess saw sadness Repunzel's eyes as she kindly said. "I'm sorry, but I think it is too late to save your parents."

Anna then lowered her head, with tears sliding down her face as the hope of seeing her parents again was now gone.

CHAPTER TWO

"Swing harder!" Shouted the hook thug at Anna as she did her best to swing a small axe at a target dummy.

"I'm swinging as hard as I can," cried Anna out of breath, as she struck the dummy again with her axe, but only managed to graze its armor.

Repunzel who was watching Anna, said to her. "Don't strike the armored parts. Aim for the exposed areas.

Taking a moment to breathe, Anna then raised her axe and swung it side ways, right at the dummy's venerable neck, causing the head to fall off.

The hook thug and the few other thugs that were present, all started cheering for Anna's victory, while Repunzel nodded approvingly.

It was now morning the next day. And Anna was outside in the forest, not far from the cave hideout.

Repunzel had asked the hook thug if he could give Anna a few lessons in fighting.

So the hook thug gave Anna an axe small enough for her to carry, then made her practice wielding it on a dummy wearing Westergaard armor.

Anna stood there feeling proud. But her glory was short lived. Because everyone then heard one of the thugs standing guard, began to make bird noises, signaling that something was up.

Hearing the bird call, the hook thug then shouted. "Someone is approaching our camp! Get your weapons ready!"

The thugs quickly pulled out their weapons, and gathered together, ready to fight. Repunzel ran to Anna and pulled her behind the thugs.

Anna peeked around the thugs to see several riders on horses, coming out from among the trees and approaching the thugs.

Most of the riders looked like soldiers from a foreign kingdom, but the rider at the lead wore a red cloak and hood.

"Who are they, are they Westergaards?" One of the thugs asked about the people on horses.

"No, worse," Repunzel said as she then walked out from behind the thugs to greet the strangers.

Seeing Repunzel, the riders stopped their horses in front of her. The one in the red cloak then pulled back the hood to reveal it was a woman with long dark curly hair and had a face that looked quite evil.

"Ah, Repunzel dear," said the woman in red, smiling. "It has been too long."

"Gothel," Repunzel said in mock politeness. "What are you doing here?"

Gothel, the Red Woman, frowned at Repunzel and said. "Now child, is that any way to talk to your mother?"

"You are not my mother any more Gothel," Repunzel snapped at the priestess "Now what is it you want?"

Gothel's eyes narrowed at the young woman as she said. "What do I want chilid? I who raised you, told you, you were the chosen oracle, and sent you on your sacred task to King's Landing, to bring all to our order, and under the rule of the Lord of Light? What I want to know is what happened to you?"

Repunzel shrugged. "I failed."

"Failed?" Gothel practically shouted. "You ran away. From me, from the Lord, and from your destiny!"

"No one decides my destiny," Repunzel said firmly. "Not you, and not the Lord of Light."

Gothel was clearly upset with Repunzel's blasphemous words. "I did not come to this forest because of you. I am here for a different reason.

Dismounting from her horse, Gothel walked up to Repunzel and said. "Take me to your precious Flynn."

"Why?" Repunzel asked.

"I'm on a mission of my own for our Lord, and I need to speak with him," answered Gothel.

"And if I refuse?" Repunzel asked.

Gothel leaned close to Repunzel and said. "I'm sure you know better than to try to deny the Lord of Light of what he wants. He may have allowed you to keep the powers he gave you. But he can just as easily take it all back. Then where will you be?"

Repunzel and Gothel faced each other for a while without saying anything. Before Repunzel finally said. "Your guards will wait here."

Gothel agreed and Repunzel led the red woman towards the brothrrhood's hideout. Leaving Anna with the thugs who remained to watch over Gothel's men

When Repunzel and Gothel came into the chamber in the cave where Flynn and Hans had their duel. Repunzel told Gothel to wait here while another brotherhood member went to summon Flynn.

Looking around the cave, Gothel said to Repunzel. "So this is your new home? Not as impressive as the monastery."

"This place wasn't picked for its looks," said Repunzel. "This is our home as we rage war against the Westergaards."

"War?" Asked Gothel then shook her head. "You really have fallen from all that you have been taught. Why take part in the fighting between these heathens and their false deities? The Lord of Light is the one you should serve?"

"This isn't about which deity you serve or worship," said Repunzel. "This is about protecting the innocent and the helpless."

"No one is innocent child," said Gothel. "You should not concern yourself with the people. They are nothing."

"It is because of that belief, that I left the monastery," Repunzel said. "The people are everything, they are what matters. King Hubert and King Fergus knew this. They both saw how the people suffered and they were going unite and change all that when the Southern Isles kingdom betrayed them."

"Yes, and now because of their naive, they are both dead, and the kingdoms are ruled by the Westergaards," said Gothel. "You and your brotherhood are now only fighting for ghosts and their lost dreams."

"But that's what we are, ghosts," said Flynn as walked into the room where Repunzel and Gothel were. "And dreams are only lost if they're forgotten."

Seeing Flynn, Gothel glared and said. "Flynn Rider."

"Priestess Gothel," said Flynn bowing slightly. "What do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I will tell you in a minute," said Gothel. "But first, let me see if the rumors are true. Come here."

Flynn obeyed and walked up to the red woman as she then examined the wounds Flynn's got each time he died. Gothel's face clearly showed her shock as she saw how many he had.

"How many times have you brought him back?" Gothel asked Repunzel.

"Six times," Repunzel answered.

Gothel's eyes grew even bigger. "Six times," she whispered. "That can't be possible."

"The magic of my hair is more powerful than even you imagined," said Repunzel.

Stepping away from Flynn, Gothel said to Repunzel. "You do not deserve this power."

"This isn't my power. Remember Gothel? It is the Lord of Light who let a single drop of the sun to enter my body and give me this ability," said Repunzel taking a seat on a rock.

Repunzel continued on saying. "You once told me that my powers were given to me so I could serve him. But now I know, that you were just using me. I know that you and the high priest only cared about the magic in me. The same as everyone else I knew."

Gothel now glared angrily at Repunzel. But Repunzel stared back and said. "It wasn't until I was in King's Landing when I met Flynn, that I finally met someone who was not interested in my hair. Who actually cared about me. I decided then that I no longer was going to be what you and everyone say who I am. I was going to cut my hair, lose my power, and run away with him."

Repunzel then looked at Flynn who stood quietly as she talked. "That was until, the Monster of the Southern Isles put a lance through his heart. So I placed my hair over his chest, and I said the magic words. Not because I belived I could bring him back, but because I loved him, and my magic was the only thing I knew.

Turning back to Gothel, Repunzel said. "And when his eyes opened, I decided I would keep my hair and use its power, not for what you wanted. But for what I wanted. And I will use my power to help the people of these kingdoms. If the Lord of Light wishes to remove my power, I will continue to do what I can to help them."

When Repunzel was done talking, Gothel turned to Flynn and asked. "You have been to the other side six times?"

"Other side?" Asked Flynn. "I remember only darkness around me. There was no other side. You said there was a reason you are here what is it?"

"You have someone I want," said Gothel.

CHAPTER THREE

Anna stood with the hook thug, while the other thugs watched over Gothel's riders.

"Who was that woman in red?" Anna asked.

"Someone from Repunzel's past," said the hook thug.

"Repunzel didn't seem to like her," Anna said.

"And what do you think of her?" The hook thug asked.

"I don't like her," Anna confessed.

The hook thug laughed. "You're a smart girl."

Anna, the thugs, and the riders, then saw Flynn Repunzel and Gothel walk out from the cave hideout. Behind them, two members of the brotherhood dragged a tied Prince Hans with them.

When they reached the group of thugs and riders, Hans said to Flynn and Repunzel. "Well, are you going to keep your promise now to let me go?"

"Yes we are. You are free to go," Flynn said to the prince. He then gestured to Gothel. "With her."

Hans turned to look at Gothel, confused about what Flynn ment. Then two of Gothel's men walked up to take Hans away from the thugs.

Hans tried to struggle against Gothel's men, but they managed to pull him to their horses and force him onto a spare horse they had.

Looking back at Flynn, Hans yelled furiously. "You lied to me! You said I'd be free!"

Gothel walked up to Hans and said sweetly to him. "And where would you go once you were free?" When the prince nothing to her, Gothel continued. "You have no home and no one to go to. But come with me, and I can give you all that and more."

Hans was skeptical about what Gothel said, but stopped struggling in his saddle. While one of Gothel's men handed two large bags of gold to Flynn.

Gothel then got back on her horse and said to Repunzel. "I will leave you now child. But know this, if you still have your power, it is only because the Lord of Light isn't done with you yet."

Gothel and her riders then left the brotherhood's hideout with Hans. Leaving Anna to wonder what the red woman had in-store for the prince.

CHAPTER FOUR

"You said you were going to take me to Ariel," said Anna.

"And we will," said Flynn as he stood over a table and looked at a map. Repunzel stood beside him.

"But when?" Anna asked anxiously.

"Soon," said Flynn. "We first have to wait for word from our scouts."

Anna sat back down in the cave feeling a little frustrated. It was nighttime again, and the brotherhood still hadn't made any preparations for heading north.

A moment later, a thug came into the room. The thug was one of the scouts Flynn had sent.

"Flynn, I have news. The entire Westergaard army is splitting up and moving!" The scout said.

"Where?" Flynn asked.

Pointing to the map, the scout said. "The army has split into three fractions. The main one is heading north, while the second, northwest. The third one is scouring the entire east."

Hearing the scout's report, Flynn said. "The first and second must have been sent to fight Prince Charming. While the third is looking for us."

Flynn then said to everyone in the cave. "Well, it would be a shame to disappoint them. Grab your things gentlemen, we are moving east!"

The thugs roared, at the news of fighting, and began to gather their weapons.

Anna, on the other hand, got up and cried to Flynn. "But you can't go east. Eric and Ariel are north."

Repunzel walked up to Anna and tried to explain. "I'm sorry, but we have to protect the people in the east from the Westergaards. They will do anything to find us, including torturing whoever they find."

"But what about the armies attacking Charming?" Anna asked.

Repunzel sighed. "We can only hope that Charming and the other free kingdoms can hold off on thier own." Repunzel then smiled at Anna. "Don't worry. After we are done fighting, we will come back and take you home."

"What do you mean, aren't I coming with you?" Anna asked.

Repunzel shook her head. "Sorry, but it's too dangerous for you to come with us. Stay here, you will be safe."

"But I don't want to be safe, I want to be with you and the others," said Anna.

Repunzel smiled. "We will be together soon, I promise you."

"Like your other promises you broke?" Anna asked feeling betrayed.

Repunzel was taken back by this, but she understood what the princess meant. "I'll see you when we get back, " she then said as she headed for the cave's exit

"Repunzel," Anna suddenly called out and the young woman turned to the princess. Both stared for a moment then Anna said. "Be careful."

Repunzel smiled and said. "You too." And then she was gone.

CHAPTER FIVE

A few hours later, Anna now sat near the large bonfire in the cave with a thug who everyone called Big Nose, who stayed behind to watch over Anna until the brotherhood came back.

"So, you've never had anybody special in your life?" Anna asked Big Nose.

"Yes," Big Nose admitted sadly. "I've always wanted to make a love connection, but no woman I ever met wants to be with me."

"Don't worry. That's just because you haven't met the right woman yet," said Anna.

Big Nose looked comforted by that and Anna was glad. But then she heard a sound come from the cavs's exit.

"What was that?" Anna asked.

"What was what?" Big Nose asked.

"I heard something outside the caves," said Anna.

"It was probably just an animal," said Big Nose getting up from his seat. "I'll go check it out."

Big Nose then left the cave to investigate the sound Anna heard.

A moment after Big Nose was out of sight, Anna suddenly heard a loud thud, then a crashing sound.

"Big Nose?" Anna called out as she then left the cave to see what had happened to the thug.

Coming around the corner, Anna saw Big Nose lying flat on his face, unconscious.

Startled, Anna was about to see if Big Nose was alright when she felt someone grab her from behind, and placed a strong hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

"Don't struggle or make a sound princess," said the person holding Anna and she recognized it as Kristoff's.

Kristoff dragged Anna outside the cave into the forest where Sven was waiting for them.

Anna tried to struggle free as Kristoff tried to place her on his reindeer. Until Kristoff finally hit Anna on the back of the head, knocking her out.

Kristoff then rode away from the cave with the princess in his arms.

CHAPTER SIX

Anna woke up and found herself, laying on the ground in the middle of the forest early in the morning the next day.

Instantly, she remembered what had happened to her last night. She quickly got up, looked around, and saw Kristoff nearby, sleeping against a tree with his reindeer sleeping with him.

Reaching for her small axe, that the hook thug gave her and she kept on her dress's belt, Anna realized that her axe was gone and guessed Kristoff had taken it when he kidnapped her.

With her weapon gone, Anna quietly stood up and made her way towards Kristoff's stuff he had piled next to him, and grabbed his lute laying on top.

Anna stood over Kristoff with the lute raised over her head. Intending to hit Kristoff, knocking him unconscious, and run away before he woke up.

But before Anna could strike him. Kristoff suddenly said while his eyes were closed. "I'll say this only once princess," his eyes then opened and he stared up at Anna. "You break my lute, I'll break your arms."

Sven's eyes then opened up, but neither the reindeer, nor Kristoff made any move to stop Anna from hitting either one of them. They both just laid there staring at the princess who still stood ready to hit Kristoff with his lute.

"Well go on then," Kristoff taunted Anna when he saw how she hesitated. "Hit me hard."

But Anna couldn't. She stepped away and lowered the lute. Kristoff then got up and took the lute from Anna and started to gather the rest of his belongings.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Anna asked Kristoff.

"I wasn't returning north empty handed," Kristoff replied while he worked.

"But I how did you find the cave? I thought the thugs blindfolded you." Said Anna.

"They did. But they didn't blindfold Sven. After they released me, Sven remembered the way back. I thought the cave was deserted, but then I found you." Said Kristoff as he now had gear slung over his back.

Kristoff then looked at Anna and said. "And now, here we are."

"And what are you going to do to me now?" Anna asked nervously.

Kristoff smirked at the princess. "What I always was going to do. Take back north to your friends and get my gold."

"And if I refuse to go with you?" Anna asked.

"You don't have a choice princess. You have no idea were you are, and no way to get back to the brotherhood's hideout," Kristoff bluntly explained.

"And besides, isn't getting north as soon as possible what you wanted?" Kristoff asked Anna.

Anna thought a moment and realized that although she liked Repunzel and the other members of the Brotherhood Without Banners, she had to get back to Ariel, even if it meant abandoning Repunzel.

Anna nodded and said. "Very well. Take me north."

"Right then," said Kristoff as he starting walking away with Sven. "We better start moving then. It's a long ways to the Twins."

"The Twins?" Anna asked as she followed Kristoff.

"Yes, apparently your friends are gathered there with Prince Charming for some wedding there," Kristoff said to Anna. "If we hurry. We might get in time for the celebration."

The thought of reuniting with her friends while on a wedding day sounded like a dream to Anna.

'But sometimes, dreams do come true.' Anna thought with hope in her heart.

END OF PART TWO

NOTE TO READERS

Okay I'll admit I did change the story a little from the TV show.

Like the part where Anna and Repunzel have a water fight. But I did that because there aren't a lot of scenes of Arya while she's at the brotherhood's cave, and since I had Repunzel playing the part of the fire priest, I thought they would bond more together than in the show.

I also changed who it was the red woman takes with her, but I thought that would go better with this story than the original one.

Not sure when the next update is coming, But not for a long time I can assure you.

Like the story than post a review, and I might post the update sooner.

Don't like the story than please post a review saying why.

And that is all. See you later.


	3. Chapter 3

PART THREE

CHAPTER ONE

Anna waited impatiently in the forest for Kristoff and Sven to return from the town they went to buy supplies.

They had been traveling for two days now and had crossed the Fork River, into the north. But they were still a long ways from safety.

Sitting against a tree as she waited,Anna wished she still had her small axe the hook thug gave her while she was with the Brotherhood Without Banners. But Kristoff still kept it with him ever since he kidnapped her from the brotherhood's hideout.

When she had asked for her axe back. Kristoff said to Anna. "There is no way I'm giving anything sharp to you until we've reached your friends."

Anna didn't know if it was because Kristoff was afraid she would try to use it on him, or because he thought she might hurt herself with it.

So now Anna just had to wait and hope that Kristoff would return before anything unpleasant found her first.

Fortunately, Kristoff soon returned with Sven and a big sack filled with their supplies.

Anna was relieved to see him, but hid it under a scowl as she demanded. "What took you so long?"

"It took me a while to find someone who sold carrots at the town," Kristoff explained as he offered Sven a bite of the carrot in his hand. He then took a bite of it after Sven did.

Openly displaying her disgust of Kristoff sharing a carrot with his reindeer. Anna then said. "Did you get anything else besides carrots?"

"Of course," said Kristoff as he laid the sack down and began to rumble through it.

"I got you your own water canteen," said Kristoff as he pulled it out and tossed to Anna. "And I got you a coat," he then tossed that at Anna to hold. "Now you can stop complaining about being cold at night."

"I wouldn't be cold if you would build a fire at night," said Anna.

"I already told you. It's too dangerous to build a fire out here," said Kristoff as he then tied up the sack and slung it over his back with the rest of his gear. "If you wanted to get warm, you should have snuggled up with Sven like I did."

Anna agreed she might've been warmer at night, if she did what Kristoff had suggested. But there was no way she was going to 'snuggle up' with Sven and Kristoff. Instead, she slept alone away from the two, and hoped the sun would rise soon.

Dropping the subject, Anna then asked Kristoff. "Did you get anything else?"

"Just food for our journey," replied Kristoff and Anna assumed it was mostly carrots.

"But I did get some information from the town's people," Kristoff then said. "Apparently your friends and Prince Charming are already up north, at the Twins and the wedding will be held in two nights."

"Two nights? That doesn't give us much time," said Anna.

"No it doesn't. Which is why we are leaving now," said Kristoff then began walking north with Sven.

"Now?" Asked Anna as she started to follow him. "But what about breakfast?"

Kristoff suddenly tossed a carrot behind him at Anna who caught it. When she looked at it, she saw a bite had already been taken out of it.

"Did Sven eat this?" Anna asked as she tried to wipe the slober off the carrot.

"No. I did," Kristoff answered and he heard Anna almost gagg at this.

But Anna was very hungry, so she ate it anyway.

Catching up to Kristoff for another carrot, Anna then asked while she crunched on it, "So, whose wedding is it that's happening at the Twins?"

"From what I heard, it was suppose to be Prince Charming's wedding. But not any more." Said Kristoff as he ate his carrot.

"What do you mean?" Asked Anna.

"Well, it seems Charming had made a deal with Lady Tremaine, the ruler of the Twins, where she would let him and his army, cross over her bridge and through her keep, in exchange for him marrying one of her daughters." Said Kristoff.

After taking another bit from his carrot, Kristoff then continued. "However, instead of marrying Lady Tremaine's daughter, Charming married some servant girl named Cinderella."

"A servant girl?" Asked Anna.

"Yes," replied Kristoff. "With his promise broken, Lady Tremaine has now demanded that Charming marry one of his lords to her daughter, and have the ceremony immediately at the Twins, as a sign of their alliance."

"Which is why, we now have to walk farther north, all the way to Twins," said Kristoff, a little discouraged. "Because our dear 'Prince of the North,' had to go and break his promise."

"I think it's rather sweet and romantic," said Anna.

When Kristoff looked at her, Anna explained what she meant. "Well, Prince Charming is the ruler in the north and he could have married anyone with power or wealth. But instead, he married a servant girl, which means they must really love each other."

"Maybe they do, but that doesn't mean he should have married her," said Kristoff.

"How could you say such a thing?" Asked a shocked Anna to Kristoff.

"Because, by breaking his promise to Lady Tremaine, Charming has risked losing the war and the entire north," said Kristoff.

"How could marrying the one you love, put a whole war at risk?" Anna asked confused.

"Well, of all the strongholds in the north, the Twins has the most strategic advantage and importance," answered Kristoff. "If Tremaine were to side with the Westergaards because of Charming's betrayal, the Westergaards would soon have control everywhere, and Charming and the other free kingdoms, would be defeated."

"But Tremaine hasn't changed sides. She still loyal to Charming. And now, one of her daughters will marry his lord, and he gets to be with with the woman he loves. So it all works out." Said a confident Anna.

Kristoff however, looked unsure. "Still, I don't think Charming should have risked everything just for love."

"It's TRUE LOVE!" Anna almost shouted. "Something which I doubt you know much about."

Kristoff shrugged. "Maybe, love is something I have little experience with."

"Haven't you ever met someone who was special to you?" Asked Anna.

"Well, there were a few girls I met in the north I thought were nice. And of course there are always plenty of girls in King's Landing, if you know were to go," said Kristoff with a smile, making Anna wish she hadn't asked.

"I meant, someone you actually want to share a life with," she said.

Kristoff shook his head. "No, never met anyone like that."

"What about family, do you have anyone else besides your reindeer?" Asked Anna.

Kristoff paused a moment before answering. "No, I don't have a family. But I do have...friends, far up north."

"How far up north?" Anna asked curiously.

"All the way, actually," replied Kristoff.

"You mean, all the way to the Wall?" Anna asked.

"Ah, just a little bit farther north," said Kristoff

"What?" Said Anna as she looked at Kristoff surprised. "Your friends live beyond the Wall?"

The reason why Anna was so shocked was because she had heard many stories and legends about all the terrible creatures that existed on the other side of the Wall. And about the wild humans that lived there too.

"Are. Are they wildlings?" She asked nervously.

Kristoff laughed. "No. Not exactly. They just prefers to live on the other side of the Wall. But enough about me and my life. What about you? I know you lost your kingdom and all, but surely you have family somewhere else."

Anna looked away from Kristoff as she talked. "I do have a aunt, who's the queen of the Kingdom of Corona, but I have never seen her before."

"Why not?" Asked Kristoff.

"Well, it's because my aunt is a very troubled woman, especially after her husband died." Anna said. "And. When my kingdom was gone, Eric offered to take me to my aunt to stay, but she refused to let me come and live with her."

"What?" Cried Kristoff. "You mean your own aunt rejected you after you lost your home and family, why?"

"I don't really know. I've heard that there was something between her and my mother that tore them apart." Said Anna remembering her own strained relationship with her sister Else. "And because of that, my aunt didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"So what did you do then?" Asked Kristoff.

"I stayed with Prince Eric and Princess Ariel," said Anna smiling. "Which I'm glad I did. Ariel and I had so much fun, we did everything together."

"If you enjoyed being with them, then why did you leave for King's Landing alone?" Kristoff asked.

"I didn't," explained Anna. "Ariel and I went to visit the kingdom together. But then Ariel suddenly told me she had to leave while I stayed in King's Landing. It was then, the Westergaards attacked."

"And that's when you found me and I decided to take you north to your friends," said Kristoff.

"Yes, though I don't think we are going to make it to the Twins in time," said Anna when she saw how slow they were walking.

"If you think you can walk faster, then go ahead," said Kristoff.

"Or we can just ride on your reindeer," Anna suggested.

"His name is Sven," Kristoff said sternly. "And he can't carry us all the way to the Twins. And even if he could, he's not some beast of burden for us to ride on whenever we feel like it.

"You don't like to ride on your reindeer, but you make him pull your sleigh, how's that any different?" Asked Anna.

"The difference is," said Kristoff. "I harvest the ice, and Sven pulls it. We work together as a team. I don't work him and ride him everyday until he drops like you people do."

Since she had first met Kristoff, Anna noticed, that he always seemed to resent other people, especially knights. But with the wedding soon coming, they had to go faster.

"But we need to ride on your reindee- on Sven. Or we won't make it to the Twins in time." She said.

Kristoff was looking ahead when he then said. "Actually, we might not have to."

Anna turned to what Kristoff was staring at and saw that they were walking from out of the trees, into the clearing where there was a road. Sitting in the middle of the road, was horse harnessed to a cart. In the cart were several freshly killed pigs, all prepared, cooked, and enough for a whole feast. Next to the cart, sat a man trying to fix one of the wheels that had broken off the cart.

Without saying a word to Anna about what he was going to do. Kristoff left her to approach the man then said to him. "Hello. Is this the road to the Twins?"

"Aye," said the man, looking up at Kristoff. "I'm going there myself. That is, if I can fix this bloody wheel."

"What seems to be the problem?" Asked Kristoff.

"The bloody wheel broke off!" Said the man angrily. "I can replace it, but I need to lift the cart up to do it."

"I can do that," said Kristoff standing next to the cart.

The man laughed. "Don't bother boy, this would take at least two men to lift."

But Kristoff, despite what the man said, gripped the cart, and with a soft grunt, lifted it high enough for the dumbfounded man to quickly replace the broken wheel with the new one.

With that done, Kristoff laid the cart back down then said to the man. "Is that it, can you go now?"

"Yes," said the grateful man. "Much obliged."

"Happy to help," said Kristoff smiling before he then punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground out cold.

"What are you doing?" Shouted Anna at Kristoff when she and Sven neared him.

"Getting us to the Twins faster," replied Kristoff as he made his way pass the unconscious man to his horse, then freed it from the cart's harness. When Anna looked at the horse, she saw that the poor animal was worn, hurt, and appeared under fed.

The injured horse at first seemed a bit startled, but Kristoff soon calmed the beast by patting it softly while saying. "Easy boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Relax, that's a good boy. You are free now. Go."

Kristoff then released the horse to let it wonder off into the forest. When it was gone, Kristoff called for Sven and began to saddle him to the cart's harness.

As Kristoff did this, Anna said to him. "That horse doesn't look like he is going to last long out there on his own."

"He will last longer than he would with that man," Said Kristoff gesturing to the one he knocked out. "He was the butcher at the town I was visiting. I saw him treat his other work animals the same way. Like they were nothing."

Anna stared down at the butcher and remembering how terrible the horse looked. Whatever pity Anna first felt for the man soon vanished as she realized how cruel he really was. And she was starting to understand what Kristoff was talking about.

Suddenly, Anna turned and said to Kristoff. "You knew he was planning to go down this road."

Kristoff smiled. "That's right. And just to make sure we ran into him, I loosened one of the bolts to his cart's wheel. Now we can ride the rest of the way to the Twins."

"You're going to make Sven pull us all the way there?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, he can do it," answered Kristoff, he then asked Sven. "And you don't mind. Right buddy?"

"No problem at all. I'd do anything for you," said Kristoff pretending it was Sven who said it.

"Great. Thanks a lot," said Kristoff as he was done harnessing Sven to the cart. He then jumped into the cart's seat, grabbed the reins and asked Anna. "Are you coming."

Before Anna could answer, she saw that the butcher was stirring awake. As the butcher raised his head, Anna grabbed a fallen tree branch, and struck him on the head, knocking him out again.

Dropping the tree branch Anna turned to Kristoff who staring at her surprised, but she said smugly. "I am now," she then climbed into the cart with him.

Kristoff just shook his head and thought, 'What a girl,' then signaled for Sven to begin moving.

CHAPTER TWO

It was noon the next day, and the wedding was taking place that night.

Anna, Kristoff and Sven had stopped to let Sven rest while on top of a small hill. In the far off distance, Anna could see the tall castle towers of the Twins, making her feel anxious to quickly leave for it, but Kristoff insisted they wait a little longer.

Once again, Anna felt impatient as she paced back and forth, while continually looking back at the towers.

"Will you stop staring at them. It's like you're afraid that it might move when you'll not watching," said Kristoff sitting down next to the cart and eating one of the pigs stashed in it, while Sven was laying down and chewing on a carrot.

"I'm not afraid the castle is going to move. I'm afraid my friends will be gone, by the time we get there," Anna snapped back as she stopped her pacing to confront Kristoff. "We have been waiting here for too long. We should go now."

"We will, Sven just needs a little more time to rest," Kristoff replied while holding up his hands to calm the princess down. He then went back to chewing on the pig meat he had. "Why don't you eat something while you wait."

"I can't eat," said Anna looking back at the Twins. "Not when I'm so close to finally getting to be with Arial again."

"You must really care about her," said Kristoff, finished with eating the pig and was now licking his hands.

"She is the only friend I have," Anna said so softly it almost came out a whisper.

Getting up from the cart to stand next to her to stare at the tower, Kristoff said. "Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough. Sven will get us there by nightfall."

Glancing at him, Anna noticed her axe strapped to Kristoff's belt. Looking to see what she was staring at, Kristoff smirked. "Uh, uh. You are not getting your little toy back."

He then left to saddle Sven back to the cart while Anna said to him. "It's not a toy, it's a axe. And it was given to me by the hook thug."

"Did he?" Kristoff called back. "Well I suppose a killer should have a weapon with them at all times. But I'm still not going to give you yours."

That comment about her being a killer, made Anna take a step back in surprise. "A killer? I'm not a killer. Why would you say that?"

"Are you?" Kristoff said turning to her, all traces of amusement gone from his face. "I saw the look in your eyes as you tried to kill Hans in the cave. How you struggled, how you screamed for vengeance. You were going to kill him without hesitation."

"I...yes, but I..." Anna started to say but she couldn't find any words. She then just looked down at her feet while remembering what had happened after Hans had defeated Flynn. How she felt so much rage, pain, fear, sorrow. Feelings she has been concealing inside her for such a long time, and all because of that one man. She had hoped that by ending his life, she could free herself from all of that.

"Yes, I did try to kill him. I don't know why, I felt so confused and scared I just wanted it all to end. To forget about him and everything he has done to my life. I thought with him being dead, I would at last be free from the past and the pain it brought," she said sadly.

Hearing her confession, Kristoff was reminded a lot of himself when he was younger, when he was alone and afraid in a cruel world, with no hope, until he met Sven and his friends beyond the Wall. Then his whole life had changed just because there were people in it who loved him and he loved them.

Standing before Anna, Kristoff said to her. "Take it from someone who has tried to do that. The pain and the memories never go away."

He then placed a hand on her shoulder so she would look up into his face and stare into his eyes that suddenly looked so warm and friendly. "But that doesn't mean we should let those memories control our lives. What's in the past, is in the past, just Let It Go, and Keep Moving Forward. You will feel pain and sadness, but you will also feel joy, happiness, love, and more. You and I, we've both lost things we care about, but look at what we've also gained. You with your friend Arial, and me with Sven my friends over the Wall. And I know you will make more friends in the future, it's who you are, and what you're good at."

As Kristoff talked to Anna, she couldn't help but let a small tear slide down her cheek as what he said filled her heart with a warm feeling of something she had been slowly losing since the war began. Hope.

Raising his hand to brush the tear of her, Kristoff leaned close and said. "So don't give up, no matter what. Okay?"

Anna didn't answer. Instead she rushed forward and hugged Kristoff as hard as she could while burying her face into his chest to hid her crying.

Kristoff, a little off guard, just stood there with his arms raised while Anna continued to hug him. "Oh, um, okay then," he said.

When Anna had let go and stepped back from him, she was still crying but they were tears of joy as her whole face seemed to shine while she was smiling. "Thanks, I needed that. Now can we go now."

Unsure if she was talking about his little speech or the hug, Kristoff realized he was just staring at the princess beautiful face when he then said. "Ah, yes. Of course. Let us leave now."

They both got into the cart and began riding for the Twins. Neither one said anything but remained silent as both thought about what had just happened.

Anna, about how Kristoff was right and that she shouldn't let her past dictate her life, and how she never had noticed what a kind and friendly man Kristoff really was. She also kept remembering the speech he had made and wondered where he got such wisdom.

Kristoff was also remembering what he said to Anna, and was trying to figure out where in the seven afterlifes did that speech came from. He also thought about how much he was going to miss Anna once he had returned her, but at least, she would be safe with Arial.

NOTE TO READER

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING.

The following chapter MIGHT contain violence you will find DISTURBING Now that you know, go ahead and keep reading.

CHAPTER THREE

Princess Arial, sat with her husband Prince Eric and Lord Gaston at thier table, in the dinning hall of the Twin's castle. With them in the hall, were several other tables where the other leaders and lords of the Free Kingdoms, sat and feasted to the newly wedded couple.

Next to Arial's table, was the table where Charming, the Prince of the North, sat with his wife Cinderella. Both looked happy together as they talked softly to each other while smiling. Cinderella then placed Charming's hand over her stomach and Arial suddenly realized Cinderella was telling her husband she was pregnant. The two then joyfully kissed.

Before the whole congregation at the far end of the hall, sitting down and facing everyone, was Lady Tremaine herself, her two daughters, and the man who was Charming's personal assistant and adviser, the Grand Duke, who had just married Tremaine's daughter Anastasia.

Neither Anastasia or the Grand Duke looked particular happy as they sat together in silence. But this had been a arranged marriage for the both of them, and neither one had ever met before until the ceremony that evening.

Lady Tremaine quietly sat in the tallest seat in the hall as she watched the celebration before her with her usual smuge grin across her face. Her second daughter Drizella, sat next to her and had a nervous look about her, though only Arial seemed to notice.

The only other one who did not seemed to be enjoying the wedding feast, was Lord Gaston sitting at Arial's table. As a serving girl tried to fill his cup with wine, he stopped her and made her go away.

"You do not drink wine, Lord Gaston?" Arial asked him curiously.

"No," replied Gaston. "I find the stuff dulls my senses."

"That's kinda the reason you drink it," said Eric merrily next to Arial. "It helps you wind down more, which is something you should do since we might not get another chance in a long time."

Hearing Eric's cheerful advice did little to lighten Gaston's mood as he placed his shoulder on the table and rested his head on his hand. Arial presumed he was just still upset that Belle, the woman he had wanted to marry, was sitting behind them with her husband Prince Adams.

Although, Arial herself was having trouble enjoying the celebration like Eric was. Because, despite being here with so many of her friends and allies from several kingdoms, she couldn't help but feel regret that Anna wasn't here with them.

There was still no word of Anna's whereabouts, and Arial couldn't stop blaming herself since she was the one who left her at King's Landing alone thinking she would be safe there.

Noticing his wife's unhappy expression, Eric asked her. "Now why do you have such a sad face? Don't tell me Gaston's gloominess is catching?"

Arial smiled at Eric's attempt to cheer her up as she replied. "No, it's just, I wish Anna was here. I worry about her every day."

Eric understood and he put his arm around her reassuringly. "Hey, it's alright. We'll find her, I promise. But try to enjoy this night. Today is a special day. Charming is leading us to victory in the war, and our new alliance with the Lady Tremaine will help strengthen that cause."

"I know," Arial said, but she still looked upset.

"And don't worry about Anna. You've sent Mulan to find her. And if there's anyone who can find Anna, I know it's her," said Eric.

His words did comfort her a bit, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Suddenly, Lady Tremaine held up her hand and the musicians up on the balcony above the hall stopped playing their music and everyone became silent as Tremaine then declared. "Everyone, it is time for the bride and groom to be escorted to the bridal chamber."

Everyone cheered as several servants, came up to carry Anastasia and the Grand Duke, out of the dinning hall, while many of the guests, came up to congratulate them, before they disappeared through the main doors, and down the castle's corridors.

When the excitement was over, Arial then noticed that Eric was now gone and was nowhere in the room, however everyone else was sitting back down at thier tables and resumed with their feasting.

That was when everything went bad.

First, several guards walked to the main doors and locked and bolted them shut.

Second, the musicians began their playing, but the music they played was a song of the Westergaard kingdom.

Arial was alarmed by this, but it appeared she was the only one who had taken noticed. While Gaston, sat calmly in his chair as though nothing was wrong.

Looking for Eric but seeing no sign of him, Arial was on the verge of panic as she knew something was indeed very wrong.

...

"I can't believe it, we're almost there," said Anna excitedly as Sven pulled the cart near the camp of northern soldiers that were part of Charming's army that was stationed right outside the Twins.

"Yes, we are now officially here," said Kristoff, trying to hid the regret in his voice.

When the guards at the camp asked who they were, Kristoff told them they were swine merchants bringing food for the feast, and the guards let them pass through the camp where everyone was celebrating.

But when they got to the castle's gate, three guards that were Tremaine's soldiers, stopped them and one shouted. "Halt! Who are you?"

"Swine merchants. We've brought food for the feast." Kristoff answered, hoping the guard would let them enter the Twins.

But the guard said to him. "The feast is over. Be on your way."

Kristoff was puzzled at this, what with all the sights and sounds going on around him. "It doesn't sound like it's over," he said bluntly to the guard.

"If I say it's over then it's over!" The guard snapped back angrily.

Feeling a little suspicious about how the guard was acting, and how nervous the other two looked. Kristoff pulled a pig head from the cart and offered it to them. "I will give you my best pig head if you let me past."

But the guard suddenly lost all patience as he shouted at him. "Are soft in the head boy? I said, turn this cart around!"

Seeing he couldn't bribe his way through, Kristoff then noticed that Anna was no longer in the cart with him, and he saw no sign of her anywhere. He realized she must-have snuck into the castle while he was talking to the guards.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Demanded the guard. "Take your reindeer, and get out of here!"

With the pig head in his hand, Kristoff struck the guard with it, knocking him to the ground. Kristoff then jumped at the second guard before he could draw his weapon, then Kristoff struck, punched, and picked up the second guard and threw him at the third, hitting him to the ground.

Kristoff then got on top of the third guard and held his ice pick at the man's throat, while saying. "What is going on here?"

"I, I don't know. I was just following orders," said the scared guard.

"Who's orders?" Kristoff asked, pushing the pick's sharp end deeper into the skin.

"Tremaine's," choked the guard. "It was all her plan."

"What plan?" Demanded Kristoff.

"The...trap," the guard gasped.

"Trap?" Asked Kristoff. Suddenly, he understood what was about to happen. "Anna!" He cried as he realized she was in danger.

Knocking out the guard, Kristoff then took his cloak, and ran into the castle to look for Anna before it was too late.

...

"Your Grace," Lady Tremaine suddenly called out to Charming and everything in the room went silent as the Prince of the North, stepped forward before Tremaine to hear what she had to say.

"I feel I have been a missed in my duties. I have given you meat and wine, but I haven't shown you the hospitality you deserve. My Prince is married and I owe my new Princess a wedding gift."

As Tremaine spoke, Arial heard a low jiggling sound and realized it was coming from Lord Gaston sitting next to her. Suspicious, she reached out to pull back the sleeve of his shirt and saw he was wearing chainmail underneath. Looking up at his face, Gaston blankly stared back at her with an evil eye.

Now understanding what was going on, Arial sat up and slapped Gaston as she then cried. "Charming!" Hoping to warn him.

But it was too late.

Instantly, Gaston jumped from his seat and ran for cover, while one of Tremaine's guards walked up behind Cinderella with a knife, and began to prison shank her in the belly multiple times, while she cried out in pain.

Seeing what was happening to his wife, Charming tried to get to her, but then, several archers appeared on the balcony, and began to fire arrows down at the prince and at the guests, killing several of them, while mortally wounding Charming.

Lady Tremaine's guards, standing around the room, then pulled out their weapons and began to finish off the few people who had survived the volley of arrows.

Many of the guests, tried to escape or fight back. But all were soon cut down and killed, while the archers up top, fired another volley and one arrow hit Arial in the back as she tried to escape. Knocking her to the floor were all the other guest in the hall lay dead in a pool of their own blood.

...

Anna easily made her way deeper into the castle since none of the guards seemed to notice her. She then came into an open area where she saw seven dwarfs sitting at a table eating merrily. Anna recognized them as the dwarfs that were with Snow White.

But before she could walk out of the shadows to tell the dwarfs the good news that she was back, several castle guards approached and surrounded them.

"Hello men. Is the feasting over?" Asked Doc, the leader of the dwarfs.

"Aye," said a guard. "It's over!" He then pulled out a dagger and slit Doc's throat.

The other guards did the same with the other six dwarfs. Doppy was the last one to die.

Anna clasped her hands over her mouth to keep an horrific scream from bursting out of her lips at the sight of the dwarfs murder.

When the guards were done, they left the bodies of the dead dwarfs where they laid, and walked off to a different part of the castle. Leaving Anna to remain where she was in the shadows in mute silence as she felt her whole body trembling.

Suddenly, Anna realized that Arial and the others were also in danger, and she ran out from her hiding spot to race across the area to get to the castle's keep where she was sure Arial was, and hoped she'd get there and warn her in time.

Before Anna could reach the castle's main building however, someone grabbed her from behind, and she turned around to see it was Kristoff.

"It's too late Anna. We have to get out of here now," said Kristoff as he tried to pull her with him towards the castle's exit.

But Anna tried to struggle free and run to the keep while crying. "No! Arial is in there. We have to save her!"

But then, Kristoff hit her on back of her head, knocking her unconscious. He then lifted her up onto his shoulder, and headed for the Twins' gates.

"Hey you, stop right there!" Shouted a castle guard carrying a Tremaine banner.

Thinking that Kristoff was one of the castle guards because of the cloak he wore, the banner man approached him and asked. "What are you doing here?"

Looking at the guard, Kristoff said to him. "I need your banner."

"What?" The guard asked, then Kristoff kicked him in the grion, snatched the banner from him, and then head butted him to the ground.

Now carrying the banner in his free hand, Kristoff ran for the exit as the loud noise of celebrating, changed into the horrible sound of slaughtering as Tremaine's and Gaston's men, attacked and killed Charming's men.

...

The killing in the dinning hall continued for a while longer until Lady Tremaine held up her hand to signal her men to stop. She then gazed down at Charming, as the dying prince knelt by his now dead wife, then began to slowly stand up regardless of his injuries.

"The Prince in the North arises," she said mockingly.

Suddenly, Arial who had been laying on the floor wounded, got up with a knife in her hand, and grabbed Drizella who had been hiding beneath Tremaine's table during the slaughter.

Holding the knife to Drizella's throat, Arial cried out. "Lady Tremaine enough! Let this end! Let Charming leave this castle and I swear to you, we will take no vengeance. I swear to you on my life!"

The guards and archers saw Arial, but none made a move on her since she held Tremaine's daughter hostage.

Tremaine however, looked down at Arial and said angrily. "You already swore such an oath to me before. You swore that prince would marry my daughter!"

"Please! Take me as a hostage, but let Charming go!" Arial pleaded to Tremaine, she then turned to Charming and begged him. "Charming, get out of here! You are the only hope for the north. You must live, you must go, please! PLEASE!"

But Charming just stood there over Cinderella, looking down at her lifeless eyes in shocked silence.

Lady Tremaine then spoke to Arial. "And why would I let him leave?"

Holding the knife closer to Drizella's neck, Arial said firmly. "On my honor as a princess. On my honor as a mermaid. Let him go or I will cut your daughter's throat!"

Tremaine smiled cruelly and wickedly. "She is of no use to me anymore."

Charming then finally turned to Arial and said in slowly. "Arial."

Arial turned to him just in time to see Gaston who had now reappeared, walked up to Charming and whispered. "Prince Hans, sends his regards," before stabbing him in the heart, killing him.

Watching Charming's body fall to the floor, Arial lost all hope as she screamed. "Nooooooooo!" While she then cut Drizella's throat, killing her.

Arial then just stood in shock as she saw all her friends and love ones dead around her, but still saw no sign of Eric. She wondered where he could possibly be, when one guard came behind her and slit her neck.

She fell to the ground dead.

...

When Kristoff got to the gates, he saw that Sven was still there saddled to the cart. Laying Anna in the cart, Kristoff then grabbed Sven's reigns and ordered him to get them out of there.

Sven obeyed, and he pulled them away from the castle, and through the camp, where Tremaine and Gaston's had rounded up the few survivors of Charming's army and began executing them one by one.

But none of them attacked Kristoff since he was still carrying the Tremaine banner.

While they made their way through the burning camp, Anna had awoken and looked around her and saw how all of Charming's soldiers were being killed in the most ruthless ways imaginable.

But it was what she saw next that will aways haunt her. Multiple Tremaine guards came out from the Twins, bearing several tall pikes. At the top of the pikes, were the bodies of Charming, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle, Adams, and Arial.

As the guards paraded through the camp with the bodies on pikes, they repeatedly shouted. "The Prince of the North! The Prince of the North! The Prince of the North!"

And poor Anna couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of her dear friend Arial, as her body was being desecrated in such a way. Until they finally came out of the camp and disappeared into the night. But the images of what happened still burned a hole in Anna's heart. Remembered it all over in her mind, again and again.

CHAPTER FOUR

Dawn the next day, Gaston paced the dinning hall of the Twins as the servants cleaned the blood off the floor.

"Something troubling you, Lord Gaston?" Lady Tremaine asked once again sitting in her chair.

"Prince Eric has yet to be found," Gaston replied.

Tremaine just shrugged. "His body is probably out there with all the other dead one's."

"No, he's alive. I'm sure of it." Said Gaston.

"It doesn't matter if he is or isn't. The armies of the north are destroyed, and soon the Westergaards will be here. So have a drink and let us enjoy this victory," said Tremaine as she poured wine into two cups.

Offering one to Gaston, Tremaine raised hers and said. "To a new future."

Gaston raised his. "To my future," and drank.

...

Kristoff wasn't completely sure where they were going, but right now, he just wanted to get Anna as far from the Twins as possible.

Anna had said nothing during their whole trip away from the castle, and Kristoff thought it might be better if he left her alone in the back of the cart where she sat quietly with a cold and lifeless look on her face.

But then as they were traveling through a forest. They came across a small camp where four soldiers were sitting around a fire.

As they got closer, Kristoff saw that they were Tremaine soldiers, and tried his best to appear causal. Fortunately, none of the soldiers paid any mind to the cart as it passed them while they talked about the killing the other night at the Twins.

"I can't believe it was so easy to kill off all of those northerner dogs. It was like slaughtering sheep." Said one soldier.

"Aye," agreed another. "But the part I like most was when we put all those prince and princesses on stakes, and watched them dangle in the air."

"Well I think it was such a waste," said the third. "Some of those princesses were very pretty. Especially that mermaid one Arial. It's too bad they killed her so soon, I would've liked to get to know her a little bit more before I cut her thoat."

And all the men began to laughed at this, until they saw Anna who had slipped out of the cart and walked towards the camp, approached the soldier that had been talking about Arial.

"What do you want girl?" The soldier asked.

Anna stood still before the man, her hands hidden beneath her coat, and her voice trembling. "Can we have something to eat?"

The soldier laughed. "Be on your way child."

"But I'm hungry," Anna pleaded.

"Tell it to someone who cares," the soldier barked.

"I can pay you," Anna then said as one hand came out of her cloak and offered the soldier her necklace with a jewel on it

Seeing the necklace, the soldier asked. "What is that?"

"It's worth a lot," Anna said calmly. As the soldier reached out to take the jewel, Anna then dropped it to the ground. "Sorry."

"You little brat," sneered the soldier as he leaned down to grab the necklace, exposing the back of his neak

"AAAAHHHHH!" Anna then screamed as she pulled out the small axe she had taken from Kristoff without him knowing, and had kept it hidden in her coat, and struck the soldier in the neck. She then brought her axe down on the dying man, again, and again, remembering what he did to Arial.

The other three soldiers got up with their weapons ready as they charged at Anna while she continued chopp at the dead man.

But before the soldiers could reach her, Kristoff ran between them and the princess, wielding a ice pick in one hand, and a pick axe in the other.

The first soldier tried to cut Kristoff with his sword, but Kristoff deflected the blade with his axe, stabbed the soldier in the arm with his pick, then swung his axe's blade down on his head.

The two other soldiers tried to attack Kristoff at once, but then Sven came charging in and gored one soldier to the ground with his horns, before trampling him to death.

The final soldier tried to run Kristoff through with his spear. But Kristoff sidestepped, then stabbed and cut the man down with his ice harvesting tools.

With all the soldiers dead. Kristoff turned to Anna and yelled. "By the seven afterlifes Anna! What were you thinking?"

But Anna, now on her knees, her axe stuck in the dead man's head, blood everywhere. Sat there with her head down, as she cried uncontrollably.

Kristoff then realized that since they had escaped from the Twins, Anna never had a chance to mourn for her dead friend. And they had been so close to finally reuniting, only to see Arial and the others, disgracefully stuck on pikes, and dangled in the air.

Seeing how Anna was being torn apart with grief and pain. Kristoff calmly sat down next to her, gently pulled her to him, and began to hold her while she cried and trembled in his arms.

"Shhhh," he told her, trying to calm her as he held her close. He wanted to tell her it was okay, that everything was alright. But he knew that wasn't true. With Prince Charming gone, it was only a matter of time before the north was filled with Westergaard soldiers.

But there must be some place safe where he could take Anna. He just had to find it.

'No matter what it takes, I will keep her safe,' he promised himself.

After sitting there a long time, and Anna started to cry more softly, Kristoff whispered to her. "Hey, we gotta go now before more soldiers appear"

But Anna made no reply as if she couldn't talk anymore, so Kristoff had to carry her to the cart, lay her in it, and Sven pulled them away from the campsite.

In what felt like forever, Anna then asked numbly. "Where are we going?"

"To the Kingdom of Cornea," replied Kristoff. "I'm taking you to your aunt. You will be safe there."

Anna said nothing after that, she just slumped in the cart and thought to herself. 'Nowhere, is safe. Not anymore.'

END OF PART THREE

NOTE TO READER

Hey guys, thanks for reading my story, hoped you enjoyed it.

And I know my story of the Red Wedding was different from the YouTube video, but I thought it would work better this way.

Please leave a review if you liked or disliked the story saying why.

Once again, don't expect another update soon because it's hard and I'm busy.

That's all for right now, see you later.


End file.
